Runaway Again
by IndigoLockheart
Summary: It's been a year after the dream that Tifa had and things aren't going that good for the two. rated m for language.
1. Starting overwithout you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Square.**

**Hello everyone did you miss me? No...well thats okay. No cookies for you. :-p**

**Runaway Again**

**Chapter One**

**Starting Over...Without You**

Tifa work quietly in the kitchen, her thoughts racing back and forth between Vincent and the dream she had had on the airship. _Was it just a dream? If it was why did it feel so real. _Tifa continued her nightly chore of putting away the dishes. She didn't know anyone was watching her until she turned around holding a stack of plates.

She gasped as she saw Vincent Valentine at the doorway, dropping the plates she held. As quick as lightning he grabbed every dish before they touched the floor. He smiled as he held out the plates toward Tifa.

"You almost made me break them, you put them away." Tifa said crossing her arms across her chest.

Vincent turned toward the cabinets and began to put them away. "You know," Tifa began as she watched him work, "you could knock every once-and-awhile."

"And miss a chance of scaring you? I think not." Tifa turned around, she was flushed with anger, but soon calmed down when she felt Vincent's strong arms wrap around her waist. "I missed you." He whispered into her ear and gently kissed her neck.

Tifa smiled, "I missed you too." She turned around to face him. Something in her mind screamed at her telling her to keep her month shout but Tifa never listened. "Are you here to stay or is this just another booty call?" she knew she was going to regret saying that but she just had to know. _Was that so wrong?_

Vincent released her, "Why do you do that?" She heard the hurt in his voice. She did hurt him but it was nothing compared to the pain she felt every time he left.

"Why do _you _do that?" Tifa repeated his question. "Am I just another girl in your life? Someone you use to forget Lucrecia?"

Vincent glared at her, "No you're more then that."

"What am I then? What am I to you?" She could feel the tears in her eyes but she was not going to cry anymore. Not for anyone.

Vincent stayed quiet. That hurt Tifa even more. "I hear you, you know, in the middle of the night. You're calling out for her. Just like Cloud would call out for Aerith."

"I'M NOT CLOUD!" Vincent shouted, she knew he hated it when she would compare him to Cloud, but it was difficult not to when they both are similar in many ways. When Cloud lived with her he would sleep on the couch and would start calling out for Aerith. In the morning he would leave. The same thing Vincent does to her. _Enough is enough!_

"Well you do act like him. Maybe you two are brothers."

"Damn it! If you have something to say then say it!" He pounded his fist on the counter top. Causing the dishes to rattle.

"Alright, it's over."

Vincent blinked, his mouth opened by the shock he just received, "What?"

"I'm not some slut that you can pick up and bang anytime you want. I do have a heart and emotions. And I am tired of waiting for you. I thought that you loved me but I was wrong. You will always be in love with Lucrecia and there is nothing I can do to change that."

Vincent just stared at her. _What are you thinking? _Tifa thought as she stared back at him. _Please tell me that you love me, tell me anything._ She begged him mentally.

Vincent turned around and walked away, out the door and from the looks of it out of her life.

Tifa fell to her knees hugging herself, the tears streaming down her face. He left, just like that he left. _So it was a lie. That damn dream I had was just a fucking lie! He never did love me, did he? I'm just something to pass the time way. _

She continued to cry on the floor rocking herself. Little did she know was that Denzel and Marlene heard and saw the whole thing. Marlene was crying, Denzel was upset. Denzel lead Marlene back upstairs.

"Denzel what's going to happen now?" Marlene asked wiping her eyes.

Denzel looked out the bedroom window hoping to see Vincent standing outside the bar, "I don't know." He ran his hands through his brown hair, "I guess we can do nothing for now." He looked at Marlene, "Just get some sleep, maybe things will be better in the morning."

Vincent watched the bar from the roof tops. He saw the kids turn off the lights, but the kitchen light was still on. _Could she still be there? _Did he dare look or just go back home?

His heart got the best of him. He quietly jumped down and made his way toward the small kitchen window. There he saw Tifa standing in front of the sink holding a _**knife!**_Without thinking Vincent ran in and pulled the knife out of Tifa's hand.

"What?!" Tifa said.

"Don't, please Tifa, I'm sorry if I hurt you but please don't hurt yourself." He held her tight. Tifa quickly pushed him away. Her eyes red from crying.

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I" he was at a lose for words. For once that great Vincent Valentine was speechless, "when I saw that knife I just thought that..." he looked at the sink there were other utensils inside. _Well I just made a complete jackass of myself._

"What? That I was going to kill myself?" Tifa placed her hands on her hips. "Please I"m not that stupid!"

_Yep a jackass._ "I'm sorry it's just that-" what was he going to say. He just made complete idiot of himself what else could he possibly do now to make it a perfect night. "I love you." There he finally said it.

"To late."

"What?"

"It's to late." Tifa stared at him, "I'm going to start over and this time without you."

**Well that's chapter one. What do you think? I hope you liked it! This is the squeal of Runaway. I hope I don't disappoint.**


	2. Yuffie's brilliant Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Runaway Again**

**Chapter 2**

**Yuffie's Brilliant Idea**

"A cruise?"

"Yeah, but not just any cruise, a singles cruise!"

"Shh! Keep it down!" The last thing Tifa needed was for the rest of the members of Avalanche hear what Yuffie was planning.

"Aww come on, it's not like anyone knows where he is."

Tifa looked at the floor, just thinking about him made her heart beat a million beats per second. "I know but…" After that night he just disappeared, Tifa awoke the next morning, went to the prepare breakfast and out of habit prepared a plate for Vincent. God she missed him so, but her pride was not going to allow her to admit it to the rest of her friends.

"It will be a great way for you to clear your mind."

Tifa looked at the ticket the younger woman gave her. "Well, okay."

Yuffie hugged her friend, "It will be great! Now make sure you present them this or you won't get in." She gave Tifa an envelope. "It will let the crew know you are a representative from Wutai."

"And why do they need to know that?"

"Are you kidding? You want the royal treatment right?"

Tifa sighed, shaking her head she smiled, "That will keep my mind off Vincent right?"

"Right!"

"Welcome to the Paradise Ship!" A young woman greeted Tifa as she boarded. "We have been expecting you Miss Lockhart. This way, if you please." She began to lead Tifa down a long hallway. At the end she could see a large door with the Wutai royal seal on it.

'Royal Treatment huh?'

"This is your room." She opened the door, Tifa gasped. It looked more like a room from a palace then a room on board a ship. It was huge, bigger then her room that's for sure. The bed was a king size bed with red and gold colored pillows and comforter. "If you need anything feel free to ask."

"Thank you." She tipped the girl and closed the door. Tifa took a good look at the room. Making sure it was real. She ran and threw herself on the bed. "Aww, amazing!"

This might be fun after all.

(Midgar- 3 days later)

Yuffie was tired, very tired. After nearly throwing Tifa aboard the ship she promised her that she would take care of the bar in her absents. Easier said then done. She now knew how hard that woman works.

Not only did she clean, stock, order and prepare drinks at a bar; she also prepared breakfast, lunch and dinner for two growing children. Also help them bathe, help with homework, read bedtime stories and make sure there are now monsters under beds or closets. And clean the house and wash clothes.

"What the hell was I thinking?!" It's been three days and the cruise was two weeks long. "Yep I am going to die." She said in defeat.

"Serves you right." Shera told her as she helps prepare lunch for Barret, Cid, the kids, Red and Vincent. (Shera invited him. Cid dragged him)

"Hey you girls done yet?" Cid yelled from the living room.

"Hold on, old man!"

They took the food to the table, "Okay it's ready." Shera said. But when no one appeared they went to the living room.

The men and beast where glued to the TV. It was a special report.

"_The ship sank last night, after being attacked by an unknown source," the reporter said. "Rescue ships arrived to the scene only to find debris from the Paradise Ship."_

'Paradise Ship!?'

"Yuffie are you alright? You look pale." Shera said.

"_There were no survivors."_

Yuffie felt sick, she had to hold on to something before she fell over. "It's not true. That can't be right." She grabbed on to Shera, "Tell me it's a lie! TELL ME!"

"Yuffie want the fuck is wrong with you?" Cid grabbed the girl by the arms. She opened her mouth to speak but the reporter beat her to the punch.

"_Among the passengers was the Jenova War hero Tifa Lockhart."_

Yuffie fell to her knees, sobbing on controllably.

"What did she say?" Barret asked.

"My ears may need some cleaning but I believe she said Tifa Lockhart."

"But why on earth would Tifa be aboard a cruise ship?" Shera asked.

"You did this didn't you?!" Vincent grabbed Yuffie, who was still on the floor, forcing her to her feet, "You sent her on that ship didn't you?!"

"I didn't know. I just wanted her to forget you. She was hurt and I wanted to help her."

"I would have left her alone. You did have to send her away to her death!"

Shera took Yuffie away from Vincent. "That's enough Vincent. She suffering enough as it is."

Vincent stormed out of the house; he had to go to the crash site. He needed to check, to make sure it was true.

"Please Tifa don't do this to me."

Arriving at the location as Chaos would only scare everyone, so he could only as the one person who owns a helicopter. Reeve.

Back at the house Yuffie told everyone the truth.

"Well you didn't know but Tifa's a fighter so there is now way she went down with out a fight." Cid said.

Red nodded, "Of course, she may still be alive. Why don't we have a look around?"

"The cat's right. What the hell are we waiting for?" Barret shouted.

Shera smiled, "I'll stay with the kids. Be careful."

**What happened on the ship? Maybe I'll tell you later. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
